Hybrid Queen
by Fire.fight.fun
Summary: Bella is a 1000 year old hybrid who's destiny has been set in place many many years before. Her destiny is intertwined with Klaus and the stubborn hybrid causes trouble for her. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT/VAMPIRE DIARIES. Better summary inside
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"_You must run! You must run and not return until the prophecy is fulfilled." My Father yelled to me. _

"_I don't want to leave you." I said, crying. _

"_You must." He said. When he looked at me he saw the panic in my eyes. "There are people who will watch over you. Protect you." He kissed my forehead and pointed into the forest. "Now go Izabella." _

_The tears streamed down my face. I knew I would never see my father again. He watched me stumble back still looking at him, and then I fled, pain striking through me with every step. I ran until the morning son and only stopped when I reached water._

That was the last memory I had of my father. The last time I had seen him. I had ran and managed to escape our enemies, and through time I had all but been forgotten. How could they know that I would survive almost a thousand years? That I was still awaiting the prophecy. The war was as strong as ever. The hate between the two races had been the distraction I needed to get far away. All I had was time.

"Bella? What are you thinking about?" Edward took me off guard, I had been deep in thought and looking at my locket. I smiled at him.

"My father." I said. He looked like he regretted asking the question, when I answered.

"Does it make you sad?" he asked.

"Sometimes. I was thinking about my last day with him. I miss him dearly, but most of my memories are happy ones. My father taught me to wield a sword. He showed me how to hunt, even though mother never approved." I laughed and Edward laughed with me. "I am happy to say I knew my father. It doesn't seem like much time we had, but those times were precious to me." He nodded.

"I'm sorry if I upset you."

"Edward don't be silly. I don't mind talking about it. In fact it's nice. You are one of the few people who I feel I can be completely honest with." He smiled. A shiver came down my back and my eyes went blank. I blinked to clear them but pictures started coming into focus in front of me. I gasped when I heard the name that was spoken. Edwards's hands were on my shoulders for support in an instant. When I came to, I stared at a wall.

"Bella, what did you see?" I shook my head. "Bella, please." He said.

"The prophecy." I said. "It's not supposed to happen this way."

"What prophecy?" he asked.

"I have a destiny Edward. I have a duty to fulfill. I've never told anyone about it because my parents told me to let it happen on its own, but it's not supposed to be this way."

"Be what way?" he asked.

"Edward I need to be alone. I need to figure this out. Please." He stared at my face and walked toward me.

"I'll be around if you feel like airing it out." He said. He left my room and closed the door. In the Cullen household, there was very little privacy. These vampires did not sleep, but there were things I've learned and I knew how to get around prying ears. Under my bed I pulled out a small chest, inside were many herbs and plants. I pulled out a small bundle of sage and burned the end with a lighter also in the chest and chanted. When the burning slowed, I knew the small spell was cast. I shut the curtains and with my mind lit the candles positioned around the room. I sat down crossed legged on the floor and closed my eyes.

"Witches hear me, I need counsel." A wind whirled around the room. "Witches I invoke thee." I whispered more wind. "Mother I Invoke the." The words were barely audible. The wind ceased and I slowly opened my eyes. My mother sat crossed legged across from me, she was not as you'd imagine a ghost to look. She looked as real as me, and so beautiful. I always got tears in my eyes when I saw her.

"Izabella." She said and smiled.

"Mother." I said and smiled back then I remembered why I had summoned her. "Why did you send me these visions? It's not the way it's supposed to be." I said.

"If you want the prophecy to occur then the path there has changed. I showed you these visions to prepare you. You are my daughter, and I love you, but things have changed. Your people need you now more than ever. They are being extinct or changed. You cannot wait for him any longer, you must go to him."

"Mother, of course I still want the prophecy to happen. It was fathers wish to have our lineage continue and our people reunited." I told her.

"Yes it was, but they are not your only people. Nor will they be if you fulfill this. You are looking to unify all supernatural being, if not most. This is a dangerous task, a high burden, and a maybe unfulfilling one. You have waited nearly a thousand years to live your life. I just want to be sure it's what you want my beautiful daughter." She smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back, I missed her so much.

"It's what I want Mother. They are all my people. This is what I was meant to do." She nodded. "What do I need to do?"

"You need to go home, love." I gulped. "You will find him there. You will have to convince him of the prophecy. You must show him the history, and you must demonstrate the truth. Together you will accomplish what you want, but it will be difficult, he is not the same boy we remember."

"Okay. I will Mother. I will not let you or Father down. You can count on me." She blew me a kiss and disappeared into wind, taking the candle flames with her. I stood up and opened the curtains. I put the chest on the bed and packed in my grimoire, and money I had stashed away. In a back pack I put the first clothes that touched my hands and put the sage in water. I listened for sounds around the big house. Everyone seemed to be here.

"I'm leaving." I said. And everyone was suddenly in my room.

"What?" Edward said.

"Why dear?" Esme asked.

"It's time I go. I wanted to thank you all. Really for taking me in, accepting me, and listening. I will keep in contact, I can't really go into specifics right now. I love you all, and I just wanted everyone to know." Most everyone nodded.

"Go where?" Edward said, his eyes to the floor.

"Home." I said, when he didn't look at me I continued. "To Mystic Falls."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I had not been home since my father asked me run away. I had not been home. I had not even been close. Afraid I would ruin the future with my silly mind. When I landed from Washington, I was so tired. Not wanting to miss anything I stayed awake and didn't rest. I was starting to feel everything now. I rented a car at the airport and drove into town. My body told me to stop, and recuperate, but my mind and heart fluttered at all the change. I knew it wouldn't be the same, but I'd hoped I'd recognize somethings and reminisce my home. I saw nothing that I knew, except the forest. The forest held good and bad memories for me. I was on a mission. I needed to surveillance and see if I could find him. Then I would make my decision. I drove around for a while, taking in all the houses and small sights. Finally I decided to walk when I entered in the town square. I sat on a bench that faced, what I thought looked like, the only restaurant in town. My body grew tired as I sat, but I hadn't learned anything new, other than my old home was a stranger to me. I decided I would eat and rest, then I would start again in the morning. I walked over to the restaurant in front of me and seated myself at the first place I could, a booth and waited for the waitress. A short haired woman came to me shortly.

"Hi, I'm Annie, I'll be your waitress, what can I start you off with?" Annie said. She seemed oddly chippy.

"Can I please have a burger fries and a coke?" I said.

"Sure, I'll have that right up for you." She said. I sat up straight not wanting to crash right there in that booth. I listened around me, to see if I these people were interesting enough to keep me awake. Most of the conversation bored me to no end, until I heard a high pitched voice grunt.

"Why do I always have to be Klaus bait?" she said.

"Because the hybrid seems to like you blondie." A man said. I glanced quickly at the people speaking. The blonde girl was tall and leggy. Blue eyes and seemed to be annoyed at the man. He wore all black clothing, had piercing blue eyes, and dark hair. I sensed them and felt immediately that they were vampires. I pulled out my phone and pretended to be on it. I heightened my senses and felt around me for supernatural beings. There was nothing. The dark haired man finished his drink and left. My food came, and I barely paid attention to what I was eating, and more on looking unobservant. The blonde girl spoke to a bust boy and texted on her phone, but didn't move from the bar. I finished my food and was paying my bill when in walks in separately three supernatural beings. I glanced again, and saw a small, pretty dark haired girl walk over to the blonde.

"Caroline." She said. Caroline looked up and her eyes bulged for a second.

"Elena, what are you doing here?" she said as she stood up and pulled Elena toward the bathroom.

The second supernatural was a werewolf from what I sensed. She sat in a corner and made herself invisible as I had. The third made my breathe catch in my throat. He walked over to the bar and took a seat. He waved the bartender forward and asked for his drink. I couldn't believe my luck. It was him. I had found him without even trying. I didn't know what to do next. Did I approach him here and now, in front of an audience? Do I wait until he leaves, but that risks the chance of losing him? I sat there contemplating when out came Caroline without Elena, and took a seat next to him.

"Caroline, to what do I owe the pleasure of this invitation?" He said smoothly.

"I just wanted to see if I could convince you to leave my friends alone." She said. She rolled her eyes.

"Is that all, love? I fancied you wanted to see me again, and that is why you called." He told her.

"Klaus, you killed people I cared about, you hurt my friends, and I don't like you. Please don't confuse pleading for wanting to see you." She said, with an attitude.

"Very well then love, if that is how you feel. I will do to your little friends whatever I please, because I am the Hybrid, I can't be killed. I will do what I want, when I want." He smiled finished his drink and stood up to leave. Without thinking I stood up too, and followed him out. He walked outside and down the street, I followed as far behind as I could without attracting attention to myself. When I tried to give him a small head start, he vanished. I had lost him. I felt myself getting pulled into the encroaching forest, and before I knew it I was pinned to a tree. Someone had grabbed me by my throat and lifted me in the air, so that my feet would dangle. I coughed out, and ripped at the hand holding me there. I was trying to get free, when my mind started to process. I sent pain in every direction, hoping that this person was not as guarded in the brain as I was. Suddenly I was dropped and he shriveled on the floor in agony. I rubbed my neck and caught my breath. I looked down. Of course it would be him. Of course his senses would know I was following him.

"Who….are…you?" he managed to say. I let him out of my mental hold, but reached my arm out to him, ready to do it again, if he couldn't relax. He stood up and so did I. We scowled at each other for a minute.

"Why are you following me? Who are you? What do you want?" he said. Inpatient to wait for an answer before asking another. I held my hand up to pause him.

"Niklaus I wish you no harm." I said.

"You use my full name as if we are familiar? I find that very disrespectful." He grimaced.

"If you give me a few moments I can explain. Will you give me that please?" I asked.

"You're obviously a witch. Do I have a choice?" he chuckled. I don't think he was really asking.

"I have a message from your father." I said. He readied himself to lunge. "Your biological father." I spoke again.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Niklaus stood there with confusion in his eyes. He looked angry and hurt. Confused and angry. I didn't know which emotion would win out.

"My father is dead. He has been for a long time." He said harshly. I guess he had chosen I was lying.

"Yes, a thousand years ago. Mikael killed him." I said. He looked confused again.

"Who are you? I don't have time for witchy games." He said

"These isn't a game. This is serious, I need you to listen to me. I mean really listen, let me explain." I begged him.

"You have one hour. If this information seems to waste my time, just know, I've killed for a lot less." He smirked evilly. And I rolled my eyes. He waved me on to say what I needed to say.

"My name is Izabella. I am almost the same age as you." He staggered and then smiled, he thought I was lying. "Are you going to listen or not."

"Go on thousand year old witch." He smirked

"I am a witch, but I'm also a werewolf." He raised one eyebrow. "Do not interrupt me again Niklaus." I said to him and he nodded. "A very long time ago in this very town, before being 'discovered', we lived." I pointed at him and me. "There were witches and werewolves and humans alike, all living in the same place. You know your histories, the ones of the vampires, but you have not began to know the history of the wolf." I paused waiting to see if he wanted to say something. He didn't and I continued. "There were royalties amongst them. Hierarchy if you will. There were Kings, Lords, Dukes, Middle class, and the everyday wolves. Those weren't the names but there definitely was a hierarchy. Your father was one of the hire ups from a different royal family. Your father was in line to rule a pack, not only be its alpha but be able to pick the next alpha. It was all a bloodline thing. My father was in line in a different pack farther away." I paused thinking of him. I felt myself shiver. I looked at Niklaus, he was completely enthralled in the story. "My father was betrothed to your father's sister, Reina. He came to meet her and spend time with his future bride. They didn't like each other though. "I laughed. " Father spent most of his time with your father. They became fast friends and your father told your father the secret he had. He had fallen in love with a woman of the village. It was secretive for many reasons from his side, werewolf royalty had to marry werewolf royalty. The other reason was that this woman was a witch and married. Even though all the people lived in the same place with mostly no incident the witches never trusted werewolves and the werewolves never trusted them. Either way your father fell in love with your mother Esther and you were born from that love." I said.

"But he never claimed me. He never came for me, or raised me as a wolf. I didn't even know until after I became a vampire." He said.

"I know."

"Why?" he asked.

"Your mother was ashamed of what she had done, she loved your father, but she was married and had a family with Mikael. She begged him to stay away, to keep his distance. In the end he gave her what she wanted. My father told me he was sad, and hurt, he only wanted to know you. People were not allowed to know either way. While helping your father see Esther, my father met Arizel, my mother. She was a witch. Her coven small. She was not married, but either way the secret was still there. They went beyond what they should have, and married in secret." I smiled. Remembering the stories my mother told me as a child brought warmness in my heart. "I was born. My mother and father were very happy for a time, but when my grandfather got sick, father was to take the crown immediately. I was very young when he left, he visited often. He told Reina he would not marry her, and she quickly found a match in another royal family. Your father never became King. My father traveled a lot, still living in secret with my mother and me. 15 years had passed and still all had seemed to be still. When your mother turned all her children to vampires and Mikael found out. Enraged, he went after the wolves, and finally killed your father. My father tried to help him, but your grandfather wouldn't let him. Told him he had gotten himself into this, by having relations with your mother. The war of species began there. Mikael killing so many of one pack, had infuriated many wolves. Groups were banded to find and kill him. They began in the village looking for where he was or could be. Although they were not allies, these werewolves began asking for witches help. That's when everything really ran out of control. Witches started seeing me and my mother as traitors. Werewolves saw my father breaking laws. They didn't want me to exist. They didn't want me to have claim to any throne. My mother and I fled. Before my father arrived for us, they had found us. My mother fought hard trying to protect me, but she wasn't too powerful, and my powers were just developing. They killed her. I lunged at a man, and stabbed him in the throat, in rage. When I killed that man, I activated my gene. My father had told me how it happened. Because I was a witch it happened differently. I giant gust of wind surrounded me for a while and I felt myself changing inside. It distracted them enough that my father found me, and killed them. When I was changed and the wind blew away, my father and I grieved for my mother. We buried her where she laid. My father sent me away. No doubt, more wolves would come to hunt us down for treason to the species. My father sent me away. He sent me away for my protection, without my mother present most people would not know what I looked like. I could run and hide." I said. Finishing up, I didn't know how to tell him the prophecy. Would he already be too freaked out?


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"How are you still alive?" he asked calmly.

"When I left I crafted my magic, I surrounded myself with witches of a different nature. My mother was on the spirit side, always guiding me. I created an immortality spell. It allowed me to preserve my body, but also allow me control of my transformation. The first few times were painful."

"But why? And why are you here telling me? What's so pressing that I needed to know this?" He asked.

"How are you doing with all this information? I don't want to overwhelm you." I said.

"I'm fine, I can handle It." he grumbled. "You come out of nowhere, follow me, set my brain on fire, then have all this information, I did not have. Now you ask if I can take it?" he rolled his eyes. "Answer my questions."

"Fine. I used an immortality spell, because I needed to be here. I was waiting for a prophecy to be fulfilled." I said, and looked at the ground.

"What?" he asked.

"Before my mother fled, even before anyone found out about you or me, my mother received a warning, or prophecy. I can show you better than I can explain it." I told him.

"Show me?" he asked.

"Yes, if you let me." He contemplated for a moment before nodding.

I walked closer to him so that we were face to face, and slowly lifted my hands so that they were touching his face slightly on either side. I stared into his eyes for a second and then closed my eyes.

"Close your eyes and clear your mind." I said softly. I didn't wait for him to respond. I opened my mind and concentrated on my mother's vision.

_The world you know is about to be in chaos. –a solemn voice spoke in the blackness. Pictures of werewolf packs disbanded, and anarchy within the regiment, showed. Vampires running rampant killing everything and everyone appeared. Witch covens growing with dark magic, experimenting with expression magic. Everyone fighting for power. Wars brewing. Werewolves decimating. With a flash of light, a new world appears. Leaders bring everyone together. Families honor restored. Witches, vampires, and werewolves, protecting each other. Hybrids welcome. At the head of all this Niklaus and Izabella, King and Queen of the supernatural world._

I took a step back as I opened my eyes and waited silently for Niklaus to say something.

"What did you just show me?" He said.

"I thought it explained itself." I said.

"I'd rather hear it in your own words." He said.

"Niklaus you are part of two unique species. You are the hybrid part vampire part werewolf. You've embraced your vampire side very well. You broke the curse, and now are creating your own hybrids, but before you were any of that, weather you knew it or not you were werewolf royalty. Our fathers died, protecting us. They were called traitors and accused of treason for loving women who were witches. Their legend remains to be dishonored. You don't feel threatened, because you are immortal, and you wish everyone to fear you. I am also immortal, I cannot be killed unless I reverse the spell myself. I want to be able to defend my parent's relationship without being persecuted. I want to take my rightful place in my father's family as well as my mothers. The only way seeming to do that is by uniting our forces. Fulfilling the prophecy and taking back, what was taken by our fathers." I said to him passionately. He began laughing.

"Are you insane love?" he laughed and looked at me. "I am already king. Everyone knows me, fears me. Why would I join you? Why would I want peace among everyone, or restore honor to our families. I knew none of them. My father never showed any interest in being my father. I guess I'll do the same by not being interested in being his son." He chuckled. I couldn't believe my ears, I had failed. The prophecy.

"You're turning your back on this?" I screamed. "On all that I just showed you? All that I explained? Are you insane Niklaus to think that the whole world fears you?" I managed to tell him. He waved me off.

"You waited a thousand years to unite the supernatural world. I am making a new species. Soon my hybrids will become the superior species and I will have no use for anyone else." He quipped. "And as a matter a fact, if the world doesn't fear me now, they will." He chuckled and turned to leave.

"I'm not afraid of the cowardly king!" I told him. It made him stop in his tracks. He turned slowly.

"Cowardly?!" he said.

"Yes, COWARD! You count so much on fear, you cannot even try to be a real leader. To have people respect you, and choose to follow you. You think you are a king, you are nothing but a child trying to force people to be loyal. Immature little boy." I said. He lunged at me again, this time I was quicker, instead of sending out pain I froze him, paralyzed his body. His eyes tried to tell me something but did not succeed. I smiled to bait him, and released his face.

"Release me witch, or I will kill you!" he yelled.

"How would the big bad hybrid kill me, I am immortal remember. " I said.

"If it's the last thing I do, I will kill you." He said.

"Niklaus you are stubborn, rude, arrogant and an ass." I said to him. "This is what we were meant to do, and you run scared from anything different. Enjoy your miserable existence." I said and released him when I was far enough away. I cloaked myself with a pendent and drove slightly farther than I would have if I hadn't found him tonight, to find a place to crash.

I spelled the room, only allowing myself in the room, and lit sage to not be heard. After a shower, I laid in bed and stared at the ceiling. I failed. I was supposed to convince him, and I failed. Why would that sound good to him? He's turned into the evil hybrid. He was right in his own right he is a king. He didn't know his father like I knew mine. He didn't love him, and want to honor his parents. That was me. I thought it was my duty for so long. My responsibility for all my life, to unite our worlds with Niklaus. I wanted to restore everyone's good name. Make my father's family respectable again. Allow my mother's family to feel as though they could know me. I had been on this path for a thousand years and now I had no direction.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I laid in bed staring up at the ceiling for most of the morning. I didn't know how I could be so confused. My entire life, I knew this day would come. Granted I thought it would have gone different. Niklaus was to come to me, our destinies always intertwined. We didn't know how it was supposed to happen, but we were certain it was supposed to happen. What if the prophesy was made before Niklaus became what he became. Maybe he's not the same person from the vision. A gust of wind circled the room. The air conditioner was off, and there were no windows to open. I assumed my mother requested an audience. I set up my ritual to summon my mother. I closed my eyes and concentrated on her face. I felt a presence with me again. When I opened my eyes fear struck through me. My mother stood with a panicked expression in her eyes.

"Mother, what's wrong?" I reached for her, but knew neither she nor I would feel the exchange. She stayed silent. "Please answer me." I yelled.

"Izabella." she said ominously.

"Yes, I am here Mother." I said. She wasn't looking at me. She was looking past me. I followed where her eyes were glued. When I saw that we were not alone I readied my stance, for a fight.

"Izabella, we are not alone. This is Niklaus' mother, Esther." My eyes widened in realization, but no calm came. My mother's panic still shook through me. Esther must not be here to help fulfill the prophesy. My mother rarely feared anyone. She was already dead. For this woman to scare Mother, she must be very dangerous.

"Hello Izabella dear. I apologize for my intrusion, and if I startled you." she said politely enough. I continued ready for strike, but straightened my position. I nodded to her, and quickly glanced back at my mother. Her face was more composed, but her eyes still seemed afraid. "I am aware of the situation you are having with my son Niklaus." I nodded again. There were no secrets on the other side. Anyone who wanted to listen, could. They could only observe though.

"He doesn't want any part of the prophesy. He doesn't care about restoring his father's legacy. He doesn't want to unite the supernatural world." I said. I knew she knew all the information that I told her. I wanted to know what her play was.

"Stubborn boy. I apologize again for his insolence." she said.

"I'm sorry but why are you here?" I asked.

"Well to help dear, of course." she said.

"How?" my mother finally spoke.

" I want to fix the mistakes I've made in the past. You want to restore your father's legacy and reunite the supernatural under your rule, and create order am I right?

"Basically. But I need your son. Why would vampires follow me? Why would werewolves follow just me? We are supposed to be a force of goodness. The menders. The Hybrid King and Queen." I said. She smiled slyly.

"Yes I think we can help each other. Here is my proposition. I want to rid the world of vampires." my eyes became confused and she raised her hands to not let me speak. "Vampires are my creation, they are an abomination. They were unnaturally placed on this earth. I must rectify my mistake. If you help me do this, then I will return Klaus' true memories."

"What memories?" My mother asked.

"Klaus knew his true father. When he was turned into a vampire and triggered the curse, I put my own curse on his. I repressed the beast within him. I also repressed his memories. He visited with his father often, bonded with him. I made his father take a secrecy of blood. I was still afraid Mikael would find out, but in the end I could not refuse his son." she paused and I felt a bolt of anger rush through me. It might of been her fault her son ended up on the path he did.

"Why should I help you?" I asked. "I don't want to rid the world of vampires. If this prophesy is our destiny then it will happen, without your assistance." I finally said.

"Insolent child. Do you truly believe you have a choice? Against me?" she said.

"And who are you to me?" I said back to her. "I was born with free will, you cannot force my hand."

"No?" she raised her hand and pointed her finger at us. I felt nothing. I turned to see if my mother was okay, and she was pale. Veins began moving on her face, her eyes widened in panic.

"Mother!" I screamed. I focused my attention on Esther and chanted the ancient language of our people. She faltered in the efforts, I felt my mother ease behind me. "You are nothing compared to me. Your magic does not phase me. " I raised my hands at her, and smiled. My mother continued to chant behind me. I walked over to where Esther now froze in place. She seemed confused, angry and afraid. "No one threatens my family." I allowed for once that my werewolf aggression mix with my Witch powers and felt my face change. My eyes now pitch black, I looked at her.

" No one is this powerful." she stuttered.

"I didn't know I had this power in me." I said and looked back at my mother. She nodded encouragingly. "Esther Mikaelson, I banish your powers, in this realm or any other. I punish you to the ends of nothing. I curse you to forever be alone." I placed my hand on her forehead, at first I didn't feel her, but right before she vanished, I felt all of her fear and worry. When I was sure she was gone, I realized I didn't know how to turn this off. My mother who always seemed to know what I was thinking spoke to me.

"Izabella calm now." She barely whispered, but I felt my face change back to normal. It was a lot out of me though. I suddenly felt exhausted. I fell to my knees.

"Are you alright?" I asked. I looked at her, and she wore her same calm face. The peacefulness radiating off of her.

"I am fine child. Thank you." she said.

"Anything for you." I said.

" Rest love, we will think of ways to reach Niklaus later." she said.

"I think I have a plan." I reached the bed then and when I closed my eyes, I was already dreaming.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

My dreams were very clear that night. The thought of a plan I had before I fell asleep were strong in my mind. Esther made me tap into a side of myself that I did not know I had. That is why I was unique one of my sides fueled the other. It was true the only reason I found a way to strengthen my magic was at first to stop me from changing. And now my werewolf powers only sat to strengthen my witch side. I knew what my part would be in the uniting of the supernatural, what I felt before I doubted had ever been felt by any one witch or werewolf. I woke up drowsy. I had slept too long and not enough all together. I took a shower and brushed my teeth like a zombie. I was caught up in my own thoughts. I dressed mechanically. Finally I put out the sage and unspelled the room. I gathered my things. Before I left the room I re spelled the pendent I wore below my locket. I would need some time to reach home again, before someone tried to find me for Niklaus. I left the room and stopped at a diner before reaching town. I sipped on my coffee and stared out the window. It was fairly empty considering it was late morning. I occupied a booth to myself. I watched the people here too, and for a split second was jealous of them. They were so uniformed. They had no idea that the world was full of magic and wonder, as well as monsters and things that go bump in the night. Humans were blissfully ignorant. They just had one life to live. Suddenly I wasn't alone.

"I apologize for the intrusion." A debonair man whom I immediately recognized sat across from me. Elijah was the second oldest of the Mikaelson's I had seen or heard of. He was distinguished and charming. He was a man of his word. I was sure he would recognize me, but there could be a million people in a thousand years who were descendants of mine with this face, I decided to play this by ear.

"No problem." I spoke confused and raised one eyebrow. A dainty smile crossed my face and I batted my eyelashes at him. "Is there something you need?" I asked.

"I know you." He said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I am very sure. You see even though it was ages ago, I never forget a face."

"Ages ago? I'm twenty two years old." I giggled at him.

"How long have you been twenty two years old?" he asked. "When I met you, you were a little girl, and I barely an adolescent. Picking flowers in the forest. I helped you pick, what you thought was the perfect rose, from a vine." I still looked at him confused. I remembered that as well. He climbed the closest tree and almost broke his neck reaching for my rose. He didn't realize the entire vine was enchanted and only I and my mother picked the roses for special potions and spells.

"The next time I saw you, you were with what I could assume was your mother. No one ever really saw you except with each other or alone in the forest." He said. I laughed his memory was really good.

"Hello Elijah." I said.

"It is you." He sounded astounded.

"How?" then his eyes fell sadly. "Did someone turn you?" I laughed again.

"No." I said.

"Then how?" he sounded exclusively curious.

"I promise that you will know soon, and I'm so for what I have to do." He raised an eyebrow. I chanted and his eyes fell blank for a few seconds.

"You did not see me today. You came in here to get away from mystic falls. You will go back tonight when you have gotten enough of the destructive town. Drink some coffee or tea and forget this encounter." I got up quickly and got in the car. I watched as he came to, and signaled the waitress. I couldn't have Elijah warning anyone. I needed to appeal to Niklaus alone. I drove and let my mind guide me to the man I met a few nights before. It led me to the waterfall there on the bank in town. I was alert. I knew he was here, but I didn't know if he knew I was. I didn't know if he was deep in conversation. I stepped out of the vehicle and let my senses out as far as I could. He was alone. I was still alert. It seemed too easy. I approached him from behind and he didn't turn.

"Niklaus." I spoke. He still didn't turn. I stopped a few feet from him. "Niklaus, I have to tell you something that you might care about." He didn't turn.

"Did you really end my mother from interfering?" he said. His back was still to me.

"What?" I asked.

"I felt you. I saw through your eyes. If it was not a trick that is." He said and finally turned to look at me. He looked tortured. His eyes haunted. I imagine he wanted to believe and trust me but couldn't let himself.

"I didn't link us, I promise." I said.

"I didn't think you did. So did you end the suffering for me and my siblings? Is she gone into nothingness?"

I nodded. "I stripped her powers and punished her to being all alone forever." I said. "It will probably end when I die. I bound her to my life."

"Did you do that to prove yourself?" he asked.

"I did that because I cannot be forced to be used. She threatened my mother. My family means everything to me." I said sincerely.

He nodded and turned his back to me again and looked at the water. I was confused.

"I don't know what you expect of me." He sighed. "I don't know how to do this." He said.

"Do what?"

"Trust people."

"You don't have to trust me now. I don't expect anything from you. I simply want you to listen. I don't want a repeat of our last interaction." I smiled.

"Listen to more speeches of our destiny and a prophesy." He said. He sounded amused.

"No your mother revealed something to me and I thought you should know. It might change your mind, it might not, but I didn't think it was fair of her." I said, he sat on the ground and I sat next to him, two feet away but still next to him. He turned to me.

"I'm listening." He said simply. He had done a complete turnaround of his attitude, I could only think that he was grateful for what I had done, but it wouldn't last.

"She told me you knew your real father. She told me you had a relationship and bonded, but she stripped your memories. Your father was bound to secrecy by her. I think I can give them back to you. If you want." I said.

"Her horrible maternal instincts never fail to astound me. "He said. "Bring them back." He spoke firmly.

"It's not that simple. I don't know what spell she used. I don't know if she bounded it to any dark magic or objects. I need to see her grimiore."

"Is that the play then? You're after her spell book." He accused. He stood up and towered over me. I shook my head and stood up.

"Unbelievable." I said. I started to walk away. "One step forward two steps back with him." I mumbled. As I reached the car, he stood in front of me. He blocked my entry and I scowled at him. "I'm sorry do you think I stole your wallet or something. Move Niklaus." I said.

"I'm- uh, I don't – I." he stumbled through his words.

"Spit it out." I said.

"I don't know how to do this." He said. He looked completely sincere. "Where are you staying? I'll bring it to you." He said. I think that was an apology.

"Nowhere right now, had I checked out of the motel I was staying at. I need to find a new one." I said.

"Stay with me." His eyes popped out of his eyes as soon as the words came out. "I mean stay at my house. We have plenty of room." Confusion leaked out of his eyes. He really didn't know how to do this. I had to laugh at his weird offer. I thought about it. I could spell any room. I would be safe. Plus maybe I could convince him if I was close to him.

"Fine, but just for tonight. Direct me to your house." I said. We got into the car and when we both sat down together, static sounded and the radio turned to every station. The car turned on and off, the wipers went off, the lights too. It was strange and as quick as it started it ended.

"That was weird." I said.

"You're the witch." He teased.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When we pulled up at the house I thought he was joking.

"This can't be your house." I said.

"I can assure you it is." He spoke proudly.

"This is a mansion." Why do the only vampires I associated with always have giant homes? I was accustomed, even in this day in age, to the bare necessities. He rolled his eyes and got out of the car. I grabbed my case and backpack. He offered to carry something, but I reminded him I was part werewolf. When we walked in I reached my senses out again, but found that we were alone. He directed me to a room that seemed like it could fit a whole house in it.

"My room is right across the hall." He said.

"I have to spell it." I told him. I didn't want to give him a reason to distrust me.

"Don't trust a house full of vampires and hybrids?" he raised one eyebrow and flashed a crooked smile.

"I just have a lot to lose. If you keep refusing me, I still have to try and reunite the supernatural." I told him.

"What type of spell is it?" he asked curiously.

"It's a boundary spell. Basically anyone who tries to enter will not be able to unless I invite them in." I told him as I set up my candles.

"Yes, but once you invite them in they can roam free in and out." He quipped.

"Not exactly. Anytime someone wants to enter the process continues again." I told him. I was astounded by my honesty with my spell. It was unique unto its own.

"So you must be very powerful." He said. I thought I saw him smile.

"I won't be used Niklaus." I told him sternly.

"Just a thought love." He chuckled.

"I need you to leave the room, you can stand by the door, but I need to start the spell." I began chanting and the lights flickered. I lit my sage and walked over to where he stood. "So about your mothers spell book." I asked him.

"Oh yes, to show me my lost memories." He turned his back on me and walked toward his room. "I will have to take some precautions of my own you understand." I nodded. "Follow me." He said. I walked past him and sat on the corner of the bed. He went into a big walk in closet and retrieved the book. "I will give you the pages that have to do with taking memories. " I smiled, he was very cautious. I pitied him too. I was guarded, but I had to be. I knew what the future held. He was obviously betrayed many times.

"Okay, whatever makes you feel comfortable?" I said. He ripped some pages and handed them to me. I leaned back further on the bed, and really dug into the work. Esther was involved in a lot of dark magic. Nothing came from the natural earth. Every type of magic was different, hers just reeked evil.

I started to forget Niklaus' presence, until I felt him extremely close. His breath was on the back of my neck, he was reading over me. I looked back at him and gave him a look.

"I was seeing if I could help." He said.

"Okay from what I can see this is very dark magic that she used, on each spell. I can counter it with spirit magic, but the problem is we have to try them all, until one sticks." I bowed my head.

"Let's get started then, no time like the present." He said. I jotted down the adjustment and showed him. He nodded and I stood up.

"I need you to sit down, close your eyes, and concentrate on your childhood." He did as I said, and I kneeled in front of him. I placed one hand on his cheek, my fingertips touching his temple, and I placed the other over his heart. He opened his eyes for a second and looked at me strangely. "Close your eyes and concentrate." I snapped. I began chanting, backwards, then added in my adjustments, when I felt we were not alone, I pulled my hands off of him and turned ready to defend myself.

"What the bloody hell is this?" The blonde standing in front of me must be Rebekah. I never met her, but I did know what she looked like from visions.

"Your timing is impeccable dear sister." Niklaus stood up and walked over to her. He placed both hands on her shoulder and turned her around. He gave her a slight nudge towards the door. Rebekah scowled and turn back around, stomping like a tempered child. I fought the urge to smile.

"Who are you? What are you doing to my brother?" she asked, ignoring Niklaus who stood in front of her blocking her path to me.

"Rebekah, mind your business, she is of no concern to you." He spoke harshly. She gave him a look that made me think of the phrase, 'if looks could kill'.

"I'm not talking to you Nik." She turned back to me. "You there, answer me." I smiled at her. Niklaus obviously didn't want his siblings in on this experiment so I decided to cover for him.

"I'm Bella. I'm a witch. I'm casting a spell."

"What spell?" she said looking at Niklaus this time. "What Spell is she talking about Nik?" She was angry.

"It's a protection spell against witchcraft of the permanent kind." I said. Niklaus looked at me and then back at Rebekah.

"You are already can't be killed Nik, really you over cautious fool." She said as she started walking out.

"One can never be too cautious." He said after her. Then he closed the door. "Shall we continue." He asked.

Before I had a chance to answer the doors swung open. Niklaus' face changed so completely. He was infuriated. I wanted to calm him, but I was playing a part with his siblings. Kol, whom I also never met, with Rebekah on his heels walked in equally angry.

"What's this I hear about the hybrid bastard gaining extra protection?" Kol asked accusingly and looking between Niklaus and me.

"It seems my siblings have forgotten their manners, maybe a few years with daggers in their hearts will teach them to regain them." He said.

"Enough with the dagger threats Nik. It's very tiring, and quite boring of you." Kol taunted with a wicked smile.

"Really Nik, is that all you come up with?" she asked.

"Bella, why don't you step out while I have a conversation with my siblings?" I nodded and grabbed the pages and walked out and into my protected room. I listened intently on their words. It was late afternoon now. I heard the door slam shut, and Niklaus growl. There was obviously a scuffle going on between Kol and Niklaus. Rebekah simply commented on the side.

"Really boys, must we always result in physical blows." She said.

"What's the problem?" Niklaus asked. "Jealous of my immortality."

"Jealous?!" Kol yelled. "Are you serious?"

"What other reason would the two of you have to be so involved in my business?" Niklaus said, and I heard Kol growl.

"What's the issue now? Can I not leave for an evening before all hell breaks loose?" Elijah spoke, and he had come out of nowhere. I was even surprised by his sudden presence.

"Nik thinks us jealous because he's a hybrid." Kol spoke up.

"He has a new witch and she was casting a protection spell on him against witch craft." Rebekah said.

"Klaus?" Elijah said.

"Really Elijah I thought you more mature than these two. If I have a new witch or not, it is my business. Now get out of my room and go about your day."

"Where is this new witch brother?" Elijah asked.

"She'll be staying across the hall, until I no longer need her close." He said.

"Well then why don't we invite her to dinner? Tonight?" he asked.

"Invite the help to dinner? Have you lost your mind brother?" Niklaus asked.

"The help doesn't usually reside in family quarters do them brother?" he quipped back.

"Very well, plan your dinner, let me go on with my day." They filled out of the room. A few seconds later I heard a knock on my door. I cracked it and saw it was only Niklaus.

"Come in. "I whispered. He entered the room past my barrier. "If you want me to have dinner with your family, then we'll have to finish with this spell." I told him when he was inside.

"Why?" he asked.

"Elijah will recognize me. He knew me from when we all lived here long ago." I told him. "With all those questions, we must do it now, or it will never happen." He nodded. "I will seal the door, and the room is spelled no one will hear us in here. I will need total concentration."

I waved my hand in front of the door and watched as a thin layer of blue covered the door, invisible to human eye, but to me it was the seal I needed. "Let's start, before they check up on me again." Niklaus said.

"Do you prefer Niklaus, Nik, or Klaus?" I asked. He gave me another strange look.

"Why do you ask?" he said.

"You called me Bella, I think its easier then saying my full name. What would you like to be called?"

"Only my siblings use Nik, and the ones who fear me call me Klaus. You should just choose." He forced back his smile.

"I think I'll stick to Nik." I smiled and he smiled back, "Let's begin, Nik." I placed my hand on his heart and cheek and our eyes closed. I could have sworn I saw the big bad hybrid smile a genuine smile just now.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The first spell did not work. It was not for lack of trying, it just wasn't the spell. Nik became frustrated. I constantly had to give him reassurance.

"Look I promise you, this will work. I will keep trying as long as you're willing." I told him over and over again.

When we finally moved on to the second page of the next spell making adjustments, I thought I had figured out this was it.

"I'm pretty sure this is it." I told him.

"What makes you think that?" he asked obviously still frustrated with our lack of progress.

"This is for a blood of blood memory spell. It means she used herself as a blood relative to bind the magic she used to keep these memories hidden within your mind. I can unlock them." He smiled then.

"Do it." he told me.

"Okay, concentrate. I need you to close your eyes Nik." He did. "I'm going to place my hands in yours, I need a physical connection. " He nodded. When our hands touched the candles seemed to flicker. I felt a tingling feeling all through out my body, as if electrical currents flowed through us. I knew he felt it too, I committed to continue. "Now, open your mind to me. Show me into your subconscious. I felt him hesitating. "It's the only way." I told him. He faltered, but finally allowed me to enter. I began chanting and all of his thoughts flew past us. Every memory displayed for us to see. His inner most workings in his brain, his insecurities, even his devious plans, all laid out for us to see. He no longer had any secrets from me. My chanting increased and I felt myself get pulled towards distinct memories. I felt my self not feel strong enough, and I linked my mind again with my wolf side. It did, but my mind also linked to Nik's mind. We thought as one. I thought I felt him tap into my power, and I felt the power of his vampire side. His mind raced and showed us memory after memory of Niklaus with his father.

You cannot keep me from him.

Nik stood there as a very young boy, maybe two. His biological parents were in a heated discussion.

You must stay away Mikael can never know, you cannot both play father to him. You will confuse him.

I don't care about Mikael. You have made your choice, but he is my son, I have to teach him, and be in his life.

Please don't put me in this situation.

Don't put me in it. You know all that I risk by asking this, but I can't be apart from him. What if he triggers his curse? Who will help our boy then?

Young Esther became pensive and looked at her son with much concern in her eyes.

If I do this, if I allow you to see him, then you must let me cast a spell on the two of you. I will bind your secret to each other. Niklaus will keep the secret of the time you spend together to keep him and I safe from Mikael's wrath, and I will bind your secret to him so that even under the most scrutinizing torture you will not endanger yourself or Niklaus with this secret from your path. You must agree, or I cannot let this happen.

I agree my love.

Esther cast the spell and from then on their secret was only theirs to keep. At first it was not often, but Niklaus visited secretly with his father, and talked a lot. The more Niklaus grew the more he learned from his father. His father talked about werewolf legends and traditions. Niklaus told him about how horrible Mikael was and how he was happy that he wasn't really his father. He decided when he broke the curse he would come out and live with his werewolf family. They loved each other very much. When Niklaus changed into a vampire, and fed, and killed, the curse was broken. He was afraid, but understood that now was the time to be with his father, but with his transformation came the realization to everyone that Niklaus was part werewolf and that Mikael was not his father. Before Nik got a chance to see his father again, Mikael killed him, and in that began a war. Esther placed the cursed on him, and bled her own blood, to bind his memories deep in his mind. He begged her not to take this from him, cried, and screamed for justice. Our eyes snapped open when the image finished. I felt my face different and I knew my eyes were pitch black. I still didn't know how to come back. My mother's voice had brought me back before. My hands were still in Nik's. He must have read my face, he spoke in a calming voice.

"Bella." Nothing happened. "Izabella come back." And with his words my eyes shut and I was back to normal.

"Thanks." I told him. The exhaustion wasn't as bad as before. I guess with his mind linked to main, it took less out of me. "What did you think about what you saw?"

"It's a lot to process." I nodded at him as he spoke. He looked at the clock on the nightstand and stood up. "It's almost time for dinner, we should start getting ready." He started walking toward the sealed door.

"Wait." He paused remembering what I had done. With a flick of my wrist the seal disappeared. He reached for the knob. "Are you alright?" I asked, not sure what I expected.

"It really is a lot to process." He said, and walked into his room. I worried for him, and was sad for him too. To find out the father who you thought abandoned you, actually raised and loved you, only to be killed by the man who spent your entire life tormenting and bullying you, must be insane. I wanted to comfort him, and take away the pain. But he did have to know. This was Niklaus Mikaelson, he would get passed this.

I walked into the bathroom attached to my room and started getting ready. I realized that I probably didn't have a thing to wear to a fancy Mikaelson family dinner. I laid out practically the only dress I had, and cast a spell. My dressed turned into a flowy black dress. Very suitable for dinner. I did the same to my shoes. Then I sat in front of the mirror and combed my hair. I let my long waves fan out around my face. Before I knew it there was a knock at my door and I answered it. Nik stood there in a suit, and looked at me from head to toe.

"You clean up well." He said with a smile on his face. "Shall we?"

"Back at you." We walked down the stairs and found that it was not just the family as was told, but the dark haired man from my first night. A man sat next to him with brown hair and green eyes. The leggy blonde across from him, and the pretty dark haired girl next to her. I sensed them and the brown haired boy was a vampire, while the dark haired girl, I wasn't sure. She was supernatural, but def. not a vampire.

"Welcome to our home everyone." Elijah said, then he caught the first glimpse of me and froze in shock.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I took my seat as Elijah watched me dumbfounded. He recognized me. Nik took his seat at the head of the table and I took the seat to his right, next to the blonde girl Caroline.

"Niklaus-"Elijah began to say, but Nik put his hand up to pause him.

"Later brother." He simply said. His eyes touched the other guest quickly.

"Yes Let us begin." The servers commenced and placed plates in front of each guest.

"So what's this about Elijah?" Rebekah said, looking at the blonde girl Caroline and the dark haired girl.

"Where are my manners?" he said. "Bella is it?" I nodded and smiled sheepishly. I was still playing a part.

"Bella, these are our other guests; Caroline and Elena" he gestured to the girls sitting next to me. "And Damon and Stefan Salvatore." He pointed at the men across from us. Kol sat next to Stefan, at Elijah's right side, and Rebekah sat at his left.

"Nice to meet you." I spoke quietly. The others exchanged looks amongst themselves. Elena, the pretty dark haired girl, looked at me longest. It seemed like she was giving me sympathy. She feared for me to be here. I smiled at her, and she smiled back. Her face turned to Elijah.

"Elijah, why are we here?" she asked him.

"Simply to make peace Elena." He said.

"How?" Stefan asked. Nik's face looked amused. He smiled at his brother, then at Stefan. I got the feeling the situation was a lot more complicated, then it already looked.

"Well Ripper, My siblings and I have come to an understanding." Nik said.

"Cut to the chase Klaus." Damon said. He was tense. He looked between his brother and Elena, and then strangely at me.

"Your impatience doesn't surprise me Salvatore." Rebekah said. There were obviously tension in each group but their tension with each other was even more apparent.

"Enough Rebekah." Elijah said. "Niklaus has decided to strike a deal with you Elena." He said to her. She looked confused and then looked at Niklaus.

"What?" she asked.

"I would like to barter with you." He raised one eye brow and shot me a quick glance. "I want one donated bag of your blood." She look angry and not surprised. "Then I will forever leave you alone. You have my word and my family's word that we will not intervene in your life anymore. We would walk away." He finished. Then he waited. Elena looked at him and at all her friends. Her eyes lingered on Damon who slightly shook his head. Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Why are you asking?" her question made Kol laugh.

"I need something in return. It's true I could just take you away with me and use your blood any time I want, but I'm taking my brothers advice." He smiled evilly.

"What do you want?" Stefan asked.

"We want the stake." Elijah said. "We know you are in possession of the last white oak stake."

Damon looked at Stefan who made a bruiting face. Caroline looked at Nik confused, and Elena just stayed looking at me.

"That's it?" She asked. "How do you we trust you?" Elena asked Nik.

"Yeah hybrid why should we believe you?" Damon said. "When you run out of blood to make your hybrids, you'll come back again." Nik cleared his throat and nodded to Elijah.

"Niklaus will be bound by a spell, to keep this promise." He said. "We haven't asked her yet, but Bella is a witch, she can do it." I looked around at everyone who was now looking at me.

"I mean I can but-"I started to say.

"And how do we know your witch will actually do what you say? She's on team Original." Damon said.

"Bonnie can do it." Elena said.

"Yes, and let your witch bestie decimate my brother." Rebekah spoke up.

"We seem to have reached an impasse." Niklaus said.

"I have a suggestion." I said. Again everyone's eyes were on me. Elijah waived me forward.

"I and your friend Bonnie can do the spell together. You know keep each other honest." I said.

Elena immediately smiled. Caroline hesitated, but was recognizably open to the idea. Damon and Stefan were hesitant.

"We'll think about it." Damon said.

"We'll get back to you." Stefan said. Both men stood up signaling their group the ending of their outing.

"No." Elena said. "The deal isn't with you, it's with me." She looked at Elijah and Nik. They both nodded.

"Elena we have to think about all our options." Stefan said.

"Not in front of the parent's guys." Damon said, signaling to the others.

"No, I'm tired of this." She said and looked at Nik again. "I need included in this deal that my family and friends are safe from everything. If we're just going to forgive and forget, then you have to do the same. No matter how many plots against you there were, or bad blood between us, everyone needs to apply to this deal. Leave us all alone." She looked him dead in his eyes. He sighed and looked at his family as well.

"You have my word Elena." Niklaus said.

"As well as mine." Elijah said.

"Count me in." Kol said, looking utterly bored.

"Rebekah?" asked Elijah.

Rebekah gave Elena a look of disgust and grumbled. "Fine, but this applies to you and yours as well. If anyone of you decides to plot and execute a vengeance plan against us, this deal is void. Is that fair?" she said to Elena. Elena nodded.

"Okay so we have a deal?" she said standing up. Niklaus stood up and reached his hand to Elena and waited for her. She took his hand in hers and shook. The others looked disgusted at the exchange. "Okay so when do you want to do this?"

"The full moon is coming up night after tomorrow, I can meet with Bonnie tomorrow and prepare to harness the moon." I told her.

"Okay, we'll bring the stake and the blood then." She said. "You have my word." And with that the separate group left. Niklaus and Elijah sat down again, and the atmosphere in the room was light and happy.

"Alright now that that's out of the way." Kol said and turned to me. "Who are you really?" I looked at him and then to Nik confused.

"Don't worry love, I told them all that was not the spell you were doing. I had them wait for the details."

"Are you the same girl from-"Elijah couldn't finish his sentence and Kol and Rebekah stared at him with curiosity?

"What?" Kol asked.

"I never did get a chance to thank you for the rose." I told him. He smiled.

"Flower?" Nik said.

"It's how we met." I told him.

"How are you still here? Are you actually a witch?" he asked me. The main course finally arrived, but everyone was waiting for me.

"Will someone fill us in?" Kol said and Rebekah nodded.

"I'm sorry. My name is Izabella, and I am almost a thousand years old." They stared at each other. "I am definitely a witch, and that is how I am still here, a thousand years later. " I continued to tell them my story as I had with Niklaus, hopefully they would accept it easier than he did.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I told them the entire story that I had relayed to Niklaus, with his encouragement. There was something different about him. I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Astonishing." Kol had said when I showed him, the prophecy. "Who would have known that our dear brother was royalty." He chuckled and punched Nik in his arm. Nik smiled at him. Yes, something was different, something had changed.

"So what's the plan?" Rebekah asked.

"Plan for what?" I responded to her.

"To fulfill the prophecy. Really dear you must stay on track." She laughed.

"Oh." I looked at my feet. Niklaus had not decided to join me yet. He had his memories and now his family was fully informed, but the rest was up to him. I looked at him quickly, and he stared at me intently. I looked away.

"There's a lot to think about Bekah." He said to his sister, who immediately pouted.

"What is there to consider? You want to be King. You want loyalty and respect. You want family. What is the problem?" she asked.

"It's not that simple." He said. He looked to Elijah who almost instantly understood what he wanted.

"Rebekah, it's late. Why don't we pick this all up in the morning? You will still be here in the morning, won't you?" he asked me.

"I will see you all in the morning." I gave him a reassuring smile. Everyone said goodnight, and headed for their quarters. Nik and I lingered in the hallway between our rooms.

"One extremely accomplishing day, don't you think?" I said.

"I would say so." He said.

"Okay, well goodnight." I smiled at him and turned to my door, but before my hand reached the door knob he spoke again.

"Bella." He said. I turned to find him diverting his eyes.

"Yes." I said, and he looked me in the eyes. I felt a pull to him, and weather it was in my mind or not, he closed the gap between us.

"I wanted to tell you something. I don't think I've done this often enough to actually have perfected It." he flashed me a crooked smile. "Thank you." He said simply enough and took my hand in his, and lightly kissed it. Again when we touched, an electric current shot through me. It felt hot and tingly. As if to say it wasn't enough the overhead lighting began to flicker, and we let our hands drop.

"We have to figure out why that keeps happening." I told him.

"Goodnight Izabella." He said with a smile on his face, and walked to his room, and closed the door.

"Goodnight Niklaus." I whispered and went into my room, to have the first night's sleep, in days, without worrisome thoughts.

**NPOV**

I waited to hear her door completely close before I walked to my bed. This woman had come out of nowhere and completely flipped my world on its axis. In the matter of days, a lot of my life long questions had been answered, my most dangerous enemy slain, and my family put back together. This woman. I started thinking of the few times that we were close and how I'd felt. It was a sensation I'd never encountered before. It became stronger when we touched. When our minds had linked, it was like seeing into her soul. I could see no faults in her. I could hear no lies, in her mind. As we focused on my memories together, I felt her companionship with me. She held me up, figuratively speaking, when I thought I'd collapse from the information given. I heard a knock on the door and knew exactly who it was, before I opened.

"Come in Elijah." I said. His head peaked in the door. Elijah's eyes were very guarded usually, but tonight they were clear.

"I wondered if we could take a walk." He was asking me. I nodded and followed his lead. We walked in the back of our home, near the garden.

"What's on your mind big brother?" I asked him.

"Wondering where your mind is actually." He said.

"This prophecy and Bella." I said, astounded by my honesty.

"Yes, it seems she has the all the answers we've been looking for. Do you trust her intentions?" he asked me. He knew me well.

"I didn't at first, but I do now." I said.

"So quickly." He stated.

"I thought I might have put my faith in her when I learned how she had prevented our mother's foul intentions with us again, but still I questioned her motives. When she gave me my memories back, I was able to see into her mind." I told him.

"And what did you see?" he asked me.

"No malleus, or treachery. She speaks the truth. Her entire life was spent waiting for me and this prophecy to ratify." I told him.

"Why do you say that as if it is a bad thing?" he asked me.

"This woman really wants this for all the right reasons, but I wonder if she realizes what she would be losing." I told him.

"As in what brother?" we sat down on a bench that I had put in by a very old tree.

"She has already sacrificed her entire life, waiting for me. You heard the prophecy as clear as I have. We are to rule together, we are to be together. Looking into her mind, I saw what she is going to sacrifice happily for her people and family. She would give up ever finding love. She does this for duty only. I can do what she's asking me, what I'm supposed to do, I'm not losing anything. But she will." I confessed.

"And you care for her." It wasn't a question that he asked, simply a statement. I nodded to him. I did care for Bella. It was hard not to. She was sincere and was the first person in a long time that didn't have an ulterior motive. She also helped me a lot, when she did not have to. I did care for her.

"Caring is not love. A king does not a partner make me." I said to him.

"Niklaus you must speak to her about this. Maybe there is a solution you do not see. Maybe she really doesn't want those things. The only way to know is to ask." He said. He was giving me honest advice, I was pleased how easy it was to go back to the brothers we used to be.

"I will. Let's see how things go with the Bennett witch first. My father spoke to me about her." He nodded.

"Bella?" he asked

"Yes, he told me of his most trusted comrade, and his daughter and wife. He told me that she was like me and someday maybe we would meet. We never did." He nodded and paused for a moment.

"Niklaus may I ask you one more thing?" he asked, and I nodded. "If you figure this out with her, is your choice to follow the prophecy?" he asked.

"Ever since I retrieved my memories of my father, I have been thinking. This is what he would have wanted, but even more so, I want it. Rebekah was right. I crave power, but I do so with the intentions of gaining loyalty, and respect. You and our siblings are my family and I am delighted to be reunited as we once were, but I also want to reunite with the other half." He nodded.

"Then I will help you in whatever I can. Always and forever brother." He said.

"Always and forever brother."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Today was an important day in the Mikaelson household. The witch, Bonnie and I, would meet today and plan our united spell. Tomorrow night the spell would be cast, and all would be returned to the locals of Mystic Falls. For whatever reason that brought an elated feeling throughout the Original Family. A knock on the door carried me out of my dream like trance.

When I opened it, I wasn't surprised by who was there, only surprised by the expression he wore. Nik stood there looking absolutely happy. The joy radiating from him was intoxicating. Something was different.

"Good Morning." I said and smiled back, while walking out of the room and closing the door.

"Good Morning love." He said, and matched my pace downstairs. I was greeted by everyone but Elijah downstairs. They had a breakfast that could have fed half the town spread across the table.

"You didn't have to do all this." I whispered.

"Of course we did." Rebekah rebottled.

"We're celebrating dear." Kol inserted.

"Have a seat, enjoy." Nik told me. I sat down and served myself a normal plate, the rest followed.

"Are you ready for today, Bella?" Kol asked.

"I think I am." I told him. Caroline had called Nik this morning to confirm all the details.

"We will need to take some precautions." Nik said.

"Like what?" I asked. The others simply looked at one another.

"Like bringing someone with you of course." Rebekah said.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I have a feeling these people don't really trust you guys." I said.

"That's exactly the point." Kol said. I looked around at all of them.

"We don't trust them either. With all that you and our brother have to do, we can't have the witch double cross you." Rebekah spoke and the rest nodded.

"I guess I understand. Who would come?" I asked. Nik looked as if he would volunteer until Elijah appeared in the room and opened his mouth first.

"I will. They at least trust me enough to not try to kill me, again." He said with a smile. I nodded and breakfast moved on by itself. We were going to meet Bonnie in an abandoned house, which supposedly was a part of the witch sacrifice land. That made me nervous for a second. When I got there with Elijah following close behind I found that I was surprised. It felt peaceful to me. I knew I was surrounded by goodness the second I was in view of the house. Bonnie appeared within the door frame, with a very serious face. Close behind her was Stefan, she had chosen not to come alone either.

I walked ahead of Elijah, not by my conscious choice. Something was guiding me forward. Bonnie seemed to have the same reaction. She walked passed the protection of the house and stopped right in front of me and I her. I reached my hand forward to greet her. She hesitated for a moment, then did the same. When our hands touched, there was a familiarity in them. I saw years of wisdom passed down through generations. I saw from Bonnie, all throughout her family. I felt as if I belonged, and I didn't know why, but every fiber in my body was telling me she could be trusted because she was family. I looked at her face and smiled. I knew that she had the same feeling.

"I've only felt that twice before." She said.

"It's the bond of family." I told her.

"You're my?" she didn't finish her sentence.

"I'm not sure how either, but I've only felt this with my parents." She nodded and looked back at Stefan.

"You should wait out here." She looked at Elijah too. "You too. We have a lot to discuss, and we have to reach out to the witches, you know how they feel about vampires." She smiled. Stefan seemed to believe Bonnie, Elijah hesitated looking at me.

"I'll be fine Elijah." I told him.

Bonnie and I walked into the run down house, to the basement. An assortment of candles already set up. As I walked in they finished lighting themselves. I gust of wind blew past us and I heard the whispers of the witches. I sat down in the center of the room and Bonnie mimicked me. I closed my eyes, expecting when I opened them my mother would be here to counsel me. Instead what I found was a familiar looking women. She was older, closer to my mother's age. She smiled at Bonnie and at me.

"We've been waiting for you child." She said to me.

"For me?" I asked. "How do I know you?" I asked her again.

"I am Iyana. Your mother and I belonged to the same coven. She entrusted me, and only me with the secret of your life." She said. I looked confused but comforted. My mother made sure my existence was a secret. I was barely aloud to leave the house, let alone meet people.

"Is that how we knew to trust each other?" Bonnie asked. I almost forgot her presence.

"Yes, dear. The spell you are about to cast is one well beyond either of your reach. I am here only to guide Izabella in her journey." She said. Then we weren't alone, my mother amongst many woman stood in their forms around us. "There are dangers and warnings that may come with your path." I nodded, I knew it wouldn't be easy. That much was a given. "There are also different choices you can make. The sacrifice's you make will be rewarded if you succeed, but will you choose to do so." I nodded of course I would.

"Listen first, see with your eyes our warnings." An anonomys witch spoke, all their hands raised toward us and both Bonnie and I dropped.

I knew I was dreaming, or under a spell. The place I stood was a small home. A cave perhaps. I felt Bonnie near me, but couldn't see her, the room was dark. There was a small fire in the middle almost out, surrounded by people deep in a trance like chanting. Pictures appeared above them. I saw Nik's face change to reflect his hybrid side, he tore into bodies, and burned through cities. He looked like a monster. He killed and mangled. He tortured and harassed. This I knew, why were they choosing to show me this?

"This isn't Klaus as he was before." Iyana spoke, and I realized she was amongst the people chanting.

"Then what is this?" I asked.

"It's him with an army backing him up. The forces you unite, will be at Klaus' disposal. This is one of the possible outcomes." I took a step back and bumped into Bonnie who looked shocked and appalled by what they showed. "We warn you Izabella, if you choose to do this, to unite the supernatural people, to rule them, then you must be warned that this could happen. If you see this coming forth it will be your responsibility to end it." I knew what that meant. It meant that I would have to kill Nik if he became this monster.

"This is only one of the possibilities, one of the outcomes. What happens if he doesn't become this monster?"

"Then the prophesy you saw will become a reality." That did make me feel better. It didn't have to be the way they thought. We had a chance. If Nik chose to help me fulfill this prophesy, then I would keep him focused and on the right track.

"What rewards should I expect if I succeed?" with that question my mother stepped forward and smiled.

"I just found out." She said, and placed her fingers on my temple. The image I saw was beautiful. It was better than anything I've ever experienced. It was worth every fear of the future or any battle I would have to face. I was more than willing to do anything to make this true. My mother ended this vision with a secret whisper. This was for my eyes only, until I knew the time was right.

Bonnie and I awoke and we were once again in the basement of the crumbling house of Mystic falls. The witch Iyana stood in front of us again, and alone.

"Have you already chosen child?" she asked me. Bonnie seemed scared beside me.

"I promise not to let that happen. I am strong Bonnie, I will protect the people first. Do you believe me?" I asked her.

She looked around confused, not knowing the answer. In the whisper of the wind, something changed. She looked at me and nodded. "I believe you." She said.

"I have chosen. I will follow this path. Guide me."

"You must go to the forest, where the old wolves live. There is a woman named Bessanne, she will show you the path you seek. Listen to her words, follow her guidance. She is the last elder of your father's side."

"Where is the forest?" I asked.

"Klaus will guide you to where she is. Good luck child. Be safe." She disappeared and I looked at the floor. I had direction, not only did I have new motive to complete this prophesy, I had a place to start. I looked at Bonnie remembering the present task.

"Let's plan this spell, and get you back Mystic Falls." I smiled at her, and she to me.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Bonnie and I had sent Elijah and Stefan away. We told them the spell was complicated and needed to finish. The connection to family that I had with her was wonderful. I haven't been this comfortable with another witch in a long time. She confided in me and told me of her past in witch craft. She had lost her Grams, protecting vampires. She was constantly in the middle of everyone's supernatural drama. I felt for the young witch with no way out. Her friends were her family, and she felt responsible to protect them. I hoped with this deal with the Originals, that she would find some peace.

"Okay so I think we're all set." She said.

"Yes, we'll meet here tomorrow night, and you'll bring Elena's blood and Stefan will bring the Stake. We'll do the spell and you and your friends won't have to live in fear of the hybrid." I smiled at her.

"And you're sure you want to follow whatever path the witches told you about?" she asked me.

"Yes. I am more than sure. He's not so bad you know." I told her. She laughed.

"Oh you're serious?" she asked.

"You know the bad side. I plan on getting him on the right track, but remember my promise. I won't let him hurt everyone." I told her. She nodded.

"Okay. It's late I should meet up with the others and let them know the plan. I'll see you tomorrow night." I said.

"Good night." I told her and walked away. I started walking to the house. I was going to tell the others exactly what they should expect from this. I wanted to tell Nik about our guide, but he hadn't decided yet.

Before I realized I was at the mansion. Niklaus waited outside the front door for me. When he saw me, he gave me his crooked smile.

"Waiting up for me?" I asked him.

"Making sure the witch didn't place you under a spell." He said, obviously joking.

"She's a good person." I told him. "Her ancestor was a part of my mother's coven." I told him. He looked astounded.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, small world. Is everyone here? I need to tell them about tomorrow." I asked him.

"They are, but do you mind if I speak to you first, in private?" he asked. I nodded and we walked silently to my room. He was obviously teetering with something in his mind, when we entered my room and I invited him in.

"What's on your mind Nik?" I asked him.

"I wanted to talk to you about the prophesy." I nodded to him, I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking.

KPOV

I looked into her eyes and saw curiosity. She gave me a comforting smile. I tried to continue. I was suddenly at a loss for words. What if she hadn't even thought about the things I would be bringing up? What If to her she didn't care? Could I let her make that decision for my own selfish needs of knowing my other family? Her eyes bore into mine, and I felt calm enough to try to speak.

"Have you thought of the things you would be giving up?" she looked up at me and straightened up.

"What things?" she asked.

"I saw in depth what this prophesy meant. I saw that you and I would be by one another for ever. We would be King and Queen. I guess I wonder if you've thought of the things you might lose if we go through with this. You've never found love, never tried. You've never experienced life, and what if has to offer. I'm asking if you know these things?" I finished and looked at the ground before looking at her again. She seemed perplexed. She opened her mouth to speak, but the words did not find her either.

"I don't think you understand what I mean." I told her.

"No I understand. Nik, I am almost a thousand years old. Most of my life has been focused on your finding me and starting our journey, but I am not a fool. I know you're not expecting to fall head over heels for me. I don't think I'm sacrificing anything in fulfilling our duties. I think that we never know what could happen. I am not sadden by the partnership we are foretold to share. Don't feel bad for me, trust me, I am a big girl. I know I'm not losing anything by doing this." She walked over to me. "When I spoke to the witches, they spoke to me of warnings and dangers, but my mother showed me our rewards as well. Do you want to know?" she asked me.

Curiosity struck in me. I wanted to know. My mind was thinking, while my body was reacting to her proximity. I nodded instead, thinking my voice would fail me.

"They showed me why strange things happen when we touch. They showed me why our minds link so easily. There is a reason you and I were picked for this prophesy. It's not because we are both unique and one of a kind. We were chosen because our paths were destined to meet. There has never been quite a pairing like us." She smiled at me.

"Why were we picked?" I asked her.

"Niklaus, since before we were born the universe has always known we would be together. The electricity we feel is our body's reaction to finding one another. Our minds link so easily because we are made perfectly for each other. We were destined to be." She told me and she closed the gap between us. Our face were close, not yet touching. I felt her breath on my lips. "I'm not asking you to take my word for It." she whispered. "I'm only asking that you give in to what your feeling." I didn't wait for my mind to catch up to my speeding heart. I kissed her tightly and she wrapped her hands around my neck. I couldn't believe what I was doing. I knew I wasn't forced. I knew it was what I wanted. Our bodies molded to each other, as they were always meant to. We fit together like two puzzle pieces. In my mind I imagined the phrase, where have you been all my life? I saw a true partner in her. When we finally pulled apart, we were panting. It had been as if our entire bodies enflamed on impact. She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile at her. The feeling of completeness filled me to no end.

"That was..." she was at a loss for words.

"Amazing love." I took her face in my hands and looked into her eyes.

"There's more Niklaus." I waited for her to tell me how else this could be better.


	13. Chapter 13

BPOV

Nik held me in his arms, and the electricity was magnified. My mother had shown me the unbreakable love that he and I would share. He was everything that I would ever want, and I would be everything to him. Niklaus Mikaelson would be mine forever, and I saw it all for myself. I put both my hands on his temples and showed him my vision today. I showed him our life, and all the wonderful things that would come. I showed him our child. He took a step back and looked at me in amazement.

"But vampires can't procreate." He told me.

"But you are not only a vampire. You are a werewolf first and foremost."

"This is what the witches showed you?"

"Our child will be loved by all, he will be the most powerful being that ever existed. He will bring peace to the supernatural world. We will be a family forever Nik." I smiled at him. This was all moving so fast, but everything would be perfect.

"An heir to our throne." He said proudly. I nodded. Nik scooped me up and kissed me again.

" I"I know where to find the old wolf." He said to me as he put me down. " A"A lot of the wolves migrated to New Orleans, The wolf we seek is in the bayou." A knock interrupted us and I went to answer it.

"Bella, you're here. What's the word with the locals?" Rebekah said.

"I want to fill you all in." I looked at Nik and he took my hand. Rebekah's jaw dropped.

"Lead the way love." He said. Rebekah looked at me in awe and then to her brother.

"Kol, Elijah Bella wants to see us." She said still shocked. I stepped out of the room and towards Nik's room. The others appeared instantly. Kol and Elijah looked at me and Niklaus and how he held me.

"andAnd this is?" Kol asked.

"I can show you all better thenthan I can explain." I told them. The three of them closed their eyes and I raised my hands. I looked at them and showed them the vision. Everything.

"A nephew!" Rebekah yelled.

"Well I guess I see where this closeness comes from." Elijah said.

"Where do we begin?" Kol said.

"We will meet Bonnie, and the others, tomorrow night before the moon reaches its apex. Bonnie will bind Niklaus to the moon, while I bind his word to the earth. This is a heavy spell, you will not be able to unbind it. It will be absolute." I told them all.

"What do I care? We are in the midst of getting all that we are destined for." Niklaus said. His siblings looked at him adoringly. I could see that this was a family once again. The difference between just one day was incredible.

"Well then what's next after that?" Kol asked.

"We are heading to New Orleans, to visit the Wolf elder." Nik said. The honesty was astounding.

"Are we to come?" Rebekah asked.

"If you wish. I wontwon't be forcing you anymore." Nik said.

"I think I'd speak for all of us when I say we'd be honored to accompany you." Elijah spoke for them and they nodded in agreeance.

"First we deal with Mystic Falls then we start our path." I said.

THE NEXT NIGHT

KPOV

We arrived at the sight of the witch massacre early. Bella needed time to set up, and I couldn't bear to leave her out of my sight. In just a matter of days my whole world turned upside-down Oror right side up depending on who you ask. This amazing woman had come from the shadows and healed me in ways I couldn't begin to explain. I watched her now as she enchanted items, and was in complete awe ofawe of her. I knew that looking at her, I would have a true partner. She was my better half, and I more than anything wanted to be worthy of her love. And here it was, I knew I loved her. This was fast and rushed, but I was certain that I would love her for as long as she'd have me.

"Okay, Bonnie should be here soon." She said, and I smiled at her as she reached me and was in my arms again.

"My siblings as well." I told her. I heard footsteps approaching and saw three figures I'd learned to recognize. Bonnie, Stefan, and Elena walked up to where we stood. Stefan was hesitant, but Bonnie and Elena had twinkles in their eyes. My siblings appeared in the shadows along with Damon and Caroline.

"Let's start. " Bonnie said. " The"The moon is rising. " she"She said to Bella and we all looked up to see. I stood in the circle that was bound by magic. No turning back now. Bella winked at me and Bonnie began chanting. Bella waited until she gfinishedfinished and began chanting as well. Bonnie pulled out an athamay and I reached my hand out, she sliced my palm and I dripped it onto the stone on the ground. Bella and Bonnie did the same and when the spell was finished the stone caught flame. The others started to gather and I stepped from the circle. I looked at Bella and my siblings and smiled. The Salvatore brothers looked anxious but Elena looked relieved when Bonnie nodded at her.

"It worked Elena. You're free." Bonnie said to her best friend.

" Our"Our end of the deal is done, do you have the items you were asked for?" Bella said. Inside Elena's purse she removed a stake and a bag of blood and handed them to Bella. I looked at my Queen and nodded. She smashed the blood on the floor and handed me the Stake. Everyone looked shocked.

"I don't need it anymore. Elena have a good life. "I smiled and grabbed Bella's hand and walked away, my siblings close behind. We left the locals dumbstruck and left Mystic Falls Behind us.

THE FOLLOWING DAY.

BPOV

We arrived to New Orleans. Niklaus and I had walked the town. These witches were strange. They didn't practice magic. We observed for a while and ended in a bar with Elijah. As we ordered our drinks we were approached by a couple of vampires. The goon squad they looked like.

"May we help you gentlemen?" Elijah spoke politely.

"If you plan to stay in town you need to go see the boss." The spikey haired vamp said.

"Boss?" Niklaus said.

"Marcel Gerard." He said. Niklaus and Elijah exchanged a look.

"Where can we find your boss?" Elijah said.

"We'll take you." We stood up and followed the vampires to a house in the middle of the city. There were about fifteen vampires all scattered about. Niklaus looked around the house and stopped in the middle of the courtyard.

"Marcel you've done well in our absence." Nik said to the man who stood up in front of the rest.

"Niklaus Mikaelson, my sire and friend. It's been a long time." Nik smiled genuinely at the man and embraced him in a hug. "Elijah you're looking well." He said. "And I don't believe I have the pleasure. Marcel Gerard." The man came up to me and extended his hand. I looked at Nik and he nodded. I shook the man's hand.

"Izabella." I told him. "How do you all know each other?" I asked.

"Niklaus made me who I am, he's sort of like a father to me."

"Three hundred years and I'm only sort of a father mate?" Nik said honestly offended. "We thought you dead."

"But you never came back to check, did you?" he spoke like a hurt child.

"A lot has changed Marcel. Tell me how do you control the witches? Where are the werewolves?" Elijah spoke.

"Gentlemen and Lady, please why don't we take this conversation to a more private setting?" Marcel offered and we followed him into a dining room. He sat down at the head of the table and Elijah and Nik exchange another look. We all sat down accordingly and Niklaus looked at me uncomfortably.

"On with it Marcellas" Elijah said. "We have business to attend to."

"Business in my city?" Marcel said.

"Your city?" Nik responded.

"I am King." He said.

"Really I hadn't heard. "Nik smiled. "We're proud Marcel, really" he seemed to speak genuinely.

"Thank you." He said.

"The witches?" I asked. "Why don't they practice magic here?"

"Because it's against the rules Izabella." He said to me.

"Bella please." I told him. "And the wolves?"

"The wolves aren't welcome in the quarter anymore." He said bluntly. '

"I see. All your rules I suppose?" I asked.

"Yes, ma'am you suppose right. Well listen I'd love to catch up but I have my own business to attend to. Welcome back, enjoy yourselves. What's mines is yours. We'll meet up later."

"Yes we will." Niklaus said. We stood up and walked out of the house.

"Shames what he's done with our home, letting all the miscreants dwell there." Elijah said.

"We were running from Mikael and left it. It was his home too." Nik said, but he was hurt. We drove out of the city until we reached the Bayou and were in the middle of nowhere.

"We'll have to walk from here." Niklaus said to me. "Elijah will meet us here when we are finished."

"You're not coming?" I asked.

"No, Bessanne doesn't like vampires. We'll have to convince her to trust me, let alone two of us." I nodded. Klaus and I began walking it seemed like forever when we finally reached a little old cabin. We walked up and knocked on the door. An elderly woman answered her face stern and mean.

"Now what the hell do you want?"


	14. Chapter 14

KPOV

Bessane looked at us up and down and rolled her eyes.

"What the hell do you want Hybrid?" she said again.

"We need your help." I told her.

"The hell you do. I'm not helping your kind. Do you realize that they call you the devil? Our werewolves turning into Hybrids. You forcing them to change into hybrids. You disgust me." She said.

BPOV

Bessane looked very angry. She hated Nik, and I didn't know what to do,

"Please Bessane we just need you to hear us out. Please." I said to her. "For Family?"

"Family!" she yelled. "Little girl how are you my family?"

"My name is Izabella. Daughter of Caleb. The last true King." I said proudly. Bessane looked me up and down and her eyes widened.

"That name hasn't been spoken in a long time Izabella. According to the histories he died a traitor over a thousand years ago." She said.

"And what does our family history say? I know for a fact that there were still loyal wolves in our family. I know that they swore to protect me, when the day came. My mother told me." I told her. She looked me in my eyes and nodded.

"Well talk if you're going to talk, talk. I won't invite you in, I'm sure you can understand why." She said. I looked at Niklaus who nodded at me. It was my que to begin.

"You know why my father sent me away. Why he died protecting me?" She nodded. "The prophesy is real and Niklaus and I are supposed to bring peace to our people. We were told to come to you that you would lead us on the path we needed to be. Can you help us?" I told her.

"I don't trust him. He wasn't raised to be a wolf. He's just a big bully." She said looking at Nik. He didn't get angry at her words or tighten his fist, he simply listened.

"I was raised by my father." He said simply. "He kept me a secret, but he always intended for me to follow through on this." Bessane looked at him. She knew just like any other werewolf when a person was lying. I knew he was being genuine.

"I believe you Klaus, but this isn't a way for you to build a bigger army. This is real people and real life. These people are disorganized, and jaded. Thanks to you I might add. If you want me to help you, give me your word that it's for the right reasons." She said to him.

"I give you my word." He said. Bessane stepped aside and took in a deep breathe.

"Why don't you two come in?" She said. We knew then that we were on the path we needed to be on.

We passed the threshold and she offered us a seat. We sat down.

"Now this isn't going to be easy." She told us. "You have to go through some trials, and then in the presence of both of your lines you must get married." Nik and I exchanged a look. "Well you knew you were going to be together did you not?" she said.

"Yes we knew." Nik said.

"Good now, Izabella, you're going to have to use your witchy woo woo to bring all the wolves together. As many of them as you can." I nodded. That was going to be a big spell.

"How will this bring them together? Why will they follow us?" Nik asked.

"That's up to you. The both of you will have to convince them. I can't help you with that part. I have to perform the ritual." I looked at her. "I am the last Elder of our line." I nodded.

"Okay when must we finish this?" I asked her.

"As soon as you bring the family back." She said.

"Then we better get started." I said to them.

LATER IN NEW ORLEANS

RPOV

I walked through the place I once called home. Kol lurked about somewhere. Elijah had taken Bella and Nik to the Bayou. As I walked around the shops, I felt someone watching me. I turned into an alley and changed my face. My eyes could not believe what they saw. My brothers had told me he was alive, but to see him in person was astounding.

"Rebekah, I see your back too." Marcel said.

"Marcels, Nik told me you were alive. Thanks for letting me know."

"You ran from here, remember?" he said to me.

"And you took everything that our family has built, so I guess we're even." I started to walk passed him and into the street when he pulled me and pinned me against the wall.

"What are you actually doing here Bekah?" He asked me aggressively. I turned on him and pinned him face against the bricks.

"Do not try to get tough with me Marcellus, I am not a weak little girl that you can intimidate." I told him. "I am here helping my family. Not that you think of us in that way anymore. Enjoy your street orphans." I pushed him, and disappeared. I found a nice looking restaurant with a bar and sat there. A nice looking blonde woman whose name was Camille according to her name tag, approached me.

"You look like you could use a drink." I nodded.

"Please, thank you." I said.

"Two please." Kol said as he sat next to me. "I see you've run into Marcel." He said. I nodded and took a sip of the drink in front of me.

"Well don't you worry little sister? He obviously is feeling hurt that you don't still pine for him." He said. I looked away. "Anyway I've been digging a little bit. Apparently there is a big reason why the witches don't practice magic. And there sister." He pointed at two women talking in the kitchen. "Is how we find out why?" He smiled at me.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Kol and I stood up and walked towards the kitchen. The two women immediately stopped talking as soon as we walked in.

"May we help you?" one of them said.

"Yes, I am Kol Mikaelson and this is my sister Rebekah Mikaelson, we are in need of some information." Kol said.

"Originals." One of them said. She looked at the women next to her and nodded. "I am Janeanne and this is my sister Sophie."

"We are wondering how Marcel controls the witches." I asked.

"If we are to discuss anything with you, we are putting our lives in danger. It's not just our lives that matter. If you want to discuss anything, we need to see ALL of you."

"And how do we know this isn't a trap?" I said.

"How do we know that you aren't chummy with Marcel?" Sophie asked.

"That's fair." Kol said.

"If you really want to know. Meet us in the cemetery this night and we'll tell you anything you want." Janeanne said.

"I will discuss it with my siblings." Kol said, as he tugged me on my arm to leave. When we were out of ear range, Kol whispered." This is bigger than just Marcel. Those witches are despite. Otherwise why trust us, we're strangers." He was right.

"We'd better call Elijah."

LATER THAT DAY

BPOV

We reconvened at an old plantation estate. It was old and dusty, but it was a place to rest our head. I stood on the back of the house looking into the woods. I saw a wolf sitting there staring at me, its teeth bared. I started walking towards the animal but it disappeared into the forest.

"Bella? What are you staring at?" Elijah said.

"There was a wolf, it was strange." I told him.

"The others are waiting inside, we have to decide what to do about the witches." I nodded and followed him in. The others were scattered about discussing the pros and cons of getting involved. Kol thought we should help, whatever Marcel was up to had to be bad if the witches were scared of him. Rebekah thought we should focus on getting as many wolves as possible. Her reason, the sooner to meet her nephew.

"This is our business." I interrupted. "I am a witch, they are my people too, if they are being manipulated, we at least need to hear them out." I said. Nik was by my side the second I opened my mouth.

"And what if you're the one who gets manipulated instead love?" he asked me.

"They don't know who I am. They don't know what I can do. I say we meet them and hear what they have to say, I'll know if they are lying. Then we can make an informed decision. We are after all the future leaders of this world." I said to him and the others.

"I think Bella is right, who can stand against us, as a united family." Elijah said, the others smiled at the words and the plan was set. We would meet these witches and hear them out, it was the least we could do.


	15. Chapter 15

JPOV

The originals arrived when it got dark. They were stuck at the gate of the cemetery, thanks to this being sacred grounds, they had to be invited in. They waited for us to make our way to them. They all stood there in a perfect line. There was an extra person. A young looking woman looking at me strangely. She looked at the others as we arrived.

"Please come in." I said. They filed in and began following me. The rain had started to come down, as we entered the temple. "Thank you for coming." I told them.

"Let's discuss the matter at hand." Elijah said.

"First you must know how this came to be." I started chanting and soon I knew I was in their minds, showing them how this came to be. My sister shifted next to me. After I showed them what had happened in the months prior, they looked at each other astoundingly.

"You killed your children?" Rebekah asked.

"It was part of the Harvest. They will come back, as long as Davina dies." I said.

"You want us to help you kill a child." Elijah said.

"No, I want you to help us finish the Harvest so that they can all come back." I told them. I needed there help desperately. Thanks to Sophie jumping the gun, we had lost Monique. I knew she thought she was doing the right thing, but I am her mother. "Marcel knows I just did magic, he's going to come after me. He's going to kill me." I told them.

"What makes you think we would get involved in all this?" Klaus asked.

"I know this was your city once. I know how bad you must want it back. I'm here to make a deal. Help me get my daughter back, complete the ritual, and you will have the witches on your side, when you rule the city." Klaus looked confused then amused.

"I must discuss this with my siblings first." They filed out as neatly as they had come in. If they refused to help us the other witches lingered in the wind. We always had plan B.

BPOV

"She's desperate Kol. You were right." I told them.

"She wants her daughter back, but at what cost? If this ritual doesn't work, then we would have helped killed a kid." I said. They all nodded.

"But if it does work then we will be reuniting children with their families, and restoring balance in this city." Nik said.

"We must decide, we can't just not get involved." Kol said.

"Rebekah, Elijah what do you think?" Nik asked.

"I think we should think this through. Are we prepared to start a war with Marcel? Are you prepared to make him your enemy Niklaus?" Elijah asked.

"I don't want to hurt him Elijah, but this is our business now, if we do not what kind of leaders are we going to be?" he made a good point. "Rebekah?" he asked.

"I think that we've only heard one side of the story. Why don't we find this Davina and ask her?" she said.

"I think that's a great Idea." I said. "Let's find her, and go from there." We all agreed.

IN FORKS WASHINGTON

Alice stood in the middle of the room her eyes blank. She dropped a vase, and all the others raced to be by her side.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Jasper asked her.

"It's Bella." She said. "She's in danger." Edward's face contorted.

"What danger?"

"I don't know really, I can only see bits and pieces." She looked at the others. "I see her and witches. I see her lying on the ground and not moving. And I see Klaus." The others gasped and Edwards's eyes tightened.

"The hybrid." He said.

"Yes." She said.

"Where is she Alice?" Esme asked.

"New Orleans."

NEW ORLEANS

When they arrived at the plantation house Niklaus and his siblings discussed further how to find Davina. Bella grabbed her grimoire and headed to the front porch and sat on a rocking chair. She needed a beacon spell, but she knew it wasn't strong enough. She wanted it to reach all the wolves not only from their lineage but from all the packs. The order was gone.

BPOV

I looked at the only beacon spell I had and started changing parts. It had to be stronger. I flipped through the pages and scribbled down new lines. I planned to tap into my ancestor's magic to make the spell work. Nik came out to check on me, but I barely noticed his presence.

"You know Kol can probably help with this. When we were human he was very much the best at all of this." He said. I looked at him and Kol appeared behind him.

"I'd be happy to help of course." He said.

"I'll leave you to it." Nik said and went back into the house. Kol sat down beside me and peeked over my shoulder.

"You know my mother had a similar spell. She used it to call out lost witches from her coven." He said.

"Your mother used dark magic, I've never even tried to do that." I said.

"We can improve it of course, but it's much more powerful than this." He said. "I'll ask Nik to bring it." Nik who had been listening, brought the book out and gave it to his brother. Kol flipped through the pages and found the one he was looking for. We sat for hours changing the words in the spell, when it was finally ready it was nearly morning. Kol wanted me to wait for everyone to try it out but I neglected. I wanted to do it now, and that way it was one less thing to worry about. I chanted and the winds picked up. Kol disappeared from my side and I continued. I felt as though it had started to work, but it was still weak. Frustrated with myself, I let my magic combine with my werewolf side, and began chanting again. The winds picked up so much that I couldn't see in front of me. The words blew across the earth, and I felt it as they reached the wolves. I saw each person it touched and was surprised to find that the wolf that stared at me today is one of them. My spell was finished but the magic couldn't stop, I felt myself not in control of my magic. Nik appeared to be fighting through the wind, and when he finally reached me, he held me in place.

"Bella." He said. "Bella come back to me." Like a switch the power slowed and then stopped and I felt like myself again. Nik looked at me sternly. "Bella you can't do these types of things without someone here with you. I can't lose you, especially when I just got you." He said. I smiled weakly. My body was drained. Before I had a chance to speak, everything went black.

KPOV

"What happened Nik?" Rebekah cried.

"She collapsed outside. She used too much magic."

"What can we do?" Elijah asked.

"I should have gotten you sooner Nik. I'm sorry." Kol said.

"This isn't your fault. Get me a cold towel." I said. Rebekah disappeared into the kitchen and was back in an instant with what I asked for. I dabbed Bella's face, but she wouldn't wake. I listened and her heart still beat. "I'm going to lay her down. " I heard footsteps approaching. "Deal with that." I said as the knocking at the door began. I brought Bella upstairs, and laid her on the bed. "Please don't leave me. I love you." I whispered.

RPOV

Bella laid unconscious as Nik took her away. Elijah went to the door to answer it. Marcel stood smiling.

"Funny choice of accommodations. I mean the place where I was kept as a slave, really?" he said.

"What do you need Marcel?" Elijah asked.

"Me? Just wondering how you turned my city upside down in one night. See I have this rule, no magic without my permission, and see I know that Janeanne Deveroux did a spell last night. Funny thing is I can't seem to find her anywhere."

"What you do with your witches does not concern us, now GET OUT!" I yelled.

"It's seems like too big a coincidence that you Originals roll in to my town, and things hit the fan." He said.

"Marcel, now is not the time. We will discuss this later." Elijah said.

"You're blowing me off? Okay, it's cool. We'll meet up later."

"Say hello to Davina for us." Kol teased. Marcel tensed before walking out the door.

"Really Kol?" I said, as if we didn't have enough problems at the moment. I only wished that Bella would wake up soon, she was our family now, and family sticks together, always and forever.


End file.
